


January 17, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Smallville villain fled after Amos heard her footsteps.





	January 17, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

One Smallville villain fled after Amos heard her footsteps and attacked.

THE END


End file.
